


My Inmortal

by Sheisakillerqueen



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisakillerqueen/pseuds/Sheisakillerqueen
Summary: Branch only wanted to see her one more time, but every time he saw her, sadness took hold of him. Poppy was what he loved the most in that horrible world and he was sure that if she was not there, it was because of his fault.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Barb & King Trollex
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	My Inmortal

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song My immortal by Evanescence 
> 
> Broppy Angst 
> 
> One-shot
> 
> Amety and Symphonie belongs to me

That afternoon was both cold and dark, the sun was not giving light, being accompanied by a beautiful breeze, everything was dark and covered by black clouds loaded with water and ready to shoot great lightning and thunder, it was an afternoon so full of sadness and melancholy ... well, not for that little bluish troll with pink hair who was playing in the entrance of that Bunker with that little hybrid baby that the queen of rock had between her legs.

"Come on Amety! Pay attention, the Princess of Pop is ordering you!" The little blue troll asked that baby troll half rock and half techno, who was playing with his own fish fins. "Amety! Leave your fins and pay attention to me!” The little troll replied with a singing and arrogant tone.

Barb smiled fondly as she gave a cute laugh at what her son was doing.

"Okay, now, don't do that Amety, you can hurt yourself." The garnet haired troll smiled as she settled the baby in its place, pulled his small fins from his mouth.

"He's still biting his fins, isn't he?" Barb's king and husband, Trollex, floated over with a look of tenderness towards his wife and son and put his finger in front of him, fiddling, the hybrid baby troll smiled and raised his little hands, trying to catch his father's fingers.

"Hm, hm yeah, he's super curious about that," Barb replied as she watched this touch.

"Queen Barb, why doesn't Amety love me?" The blue child troll crossed while pouting.

"It's not that he doesn't love you, Symphonie, it's that Amety is just a baby, he doesn't know much about what's going on around him." Trollex finished his explanation, not before giving his little one a kiss on the forehead. “My little one is super restless and playful, the got that from his mother.

Barb immediately kissed her husband on his lips at such a statement “And our little boy brought out how handsome his father was.” she said

Trollex did nothing but blush and look away shyly at that compliment, he adored his son and his wife.

"Hey Queen Barb, King Trollex, where did my dad go?" The aforementioned Symphonie asked with innocence and a smile.

Everything stopped and a lightning bolt tore the sky to immediately be all silent.

They both looked at her without saying a word, the smile and tenderness had completely disappeared from their faces,now they were looking at each other with faces that reflected concern and sadness. Every year, it was always on that same day that Branch left and left Symphonie alone in his bunker with them in charge of her.

"Um, don't worry baby." Barb tried to pretend happiness and tranquility to the blue troll with pink hair. "Your father only went to do something important for a moment, he'll surely be back soon."

"Hmm...okay, it's just that with little Amety not paying attention to me, it's kind of annoying." She let out a laugh and grabbed a stuffed troll to entertain herself and the baby.

And in their distraction, the couple gave each other looks of anguish and guilt after what that little bluish troll had said, they quickly looked out at the cloudy outside, knowing where Branch was.

"Do you think we should go see how he's doing?" The lavender troll asked the neon bluish troll.

“it is better if we wait a moment more, you know how difficult this is for him” Trollex 

(...)

"Y-your majesty ... my queen, m-my love ..." Branch spoke with a small voice while with his trembling and cold hands he held a bouquet of white roses, the gaze of the gray troll was extremely low and tears threatened to escape from his eyes. He was not going to allow it, not now, he had just arrived, he was not going to give up at once “ H-hello Poppy...h-how are you my love? I haven't seen you for a long time, hehe” a nervous smile came out between his lips as he whispered with sorrow in his voice, squeezing that bouquet of roses tighter and swallowing dry. I-i know that you may have lost track of some things that have happened, b- but let me tell you that everything is going wonderfully in Pop Village, believe me, that the union of the other trolls of different species is becoming more and more harmonious and united...w-we are all united...there are more and more marriages between different species of trolls, the fruit of the love that makes them, Hickory, your best friend...hehe...can you believe it?, he got a girlfriend and That girlfriend was incredibly Barb's best friend, Carol " He let go of a soft smile and laugh "Nobody could believe it at first, but at the end of it all, they really love each other and it's nice to see them so close...especially from Carol”

After that weak smile, Branch swallowed and stopped for a moment, to wipe a tear contained on his cheek and turn to look at those flowers in his hands.

"L-look Poppy...I-I brought you these, I know they are your favorites, you always decorated your father's grave with these because you adore them." He left those flowers near her, with a very notorious desire to break into tears “I can still remember that day...that unfortunate day that your father left this world and left you alone taking care of the kingdom...I never saw you suffer so much, I had never seen you so devastated” Branch sobbed wiping a tear with his shoulder “I know you had lost the love of your only father...but I couldn't leave you alone my love, you needed me, you needed love and adoration, just as you always gave for others, behind your work as a queen you hid your emotions to pretend that everything was fine but I couldn't allow that, if I had to stay with you always, I would, I wanted to hold you tight and steal all your pain away, since that day on Barb's world tour, since you and I confessed that we loved each other and became a couple, I promised to give everything for you, take care of your fragile and tender heart with my life” his smile slowly faded as he spoked, since those memories were now things that he remembered with bitterness “take care of you, love you and respect you, make you smile when you want to cry, be by your side in health and illness. You gave me the most beautiful things in my life, your sweet kisses and warm hugs and that "I love you" that I never tire of hearing and since we finally joined as a couple and my life changed forever, the life that you changed me”

the Bluish clasped his own hands awkwardly and watched them for a long time, feeling his heartbreaking more and more, for each memory he had, the more he wanted to cry, but he still couldn't, he didn't want to look weak in front of his partner, no he wanted to be devastated.

“Our dear friends, Barb and Trollex, got back together as a couple after so many years, they were boyfriends again and they got married, I think you remember that very well, right? That day brought me such beautiful memories of our marriage, of when you became my wife and I became your man, where we joined body and soul for the rest of our lives, they have had such a beautiful and pure marriage, and recently, Barb and Trollex finally had a little baby, the product of their love They created a new life, his name is Amety and he is beautiful...and that brings back memories of that night where they got married…” he squeezed his hands tightly “you confessed something that would change and my life forever... you were pregnant, y-you carried our daughter inside you and that night I was the happiest troll on earth...we would start a family...t-the royal family...the future that...that I wanted so much by your side...And so it happened, after a while, you gave birth to our little princess, our Symphonie whom I love as much as I love you, for whom I promise to give my life, she has been my sweet and beautiful star and you gave her the first best months of her life, seeing you as a mother…” his sad smile was so pure and innocent “i-It was the best of my life and being with you was twice as much...b-but...but…”

He had already endured too much, he had suppressed his urge to cry for a long time, but he could not continue like this, he felt hypocritical to repress his emotions in that way when many times he told her not to do it, he clenched his fists and sobbed strongly feeling guilty, feeling weak and very hurt, his heart broke into pieces and his knees couldn't take it anymore and she made him fall in front of her.

The bluish troll looked up at his partner…towards that grave, looking at that stone which was before his knees.

POPPY  
"Until the sun and the moon cease to exist, never stop smiling."

He couldn't take it anymore, he simply broke down crying bitterly in front of that tombstone, while the rain began to fall on him slowly, Barb and Trollex watched him in the distance, the queen of rock with her baby in her arms and Trollex holding a sheet to To use as an umbrella, they listened to his words, they saw him suffer, they did nothing but simply keep silent and let him vent.

“P-poppy… you gave me everything I needed, you gave me smiles, you gave me joy, you gave me reasons to move on. You turned my life upside down, you made me so many changes, you gave me so many changes, I never believed that I would fall for you in that way” he cried hurt even his gaze to the ground “In spite of everything, you always loved me, you always saw The beauty in me and when we were together at last, you gave me such a big change, I had never enjoyed life in that way and for this I owe my life, because before you left, you did everything to make me happy” He approached that tombstone and hugged it, leaning his forehead against it, he would not stop crying “I-I thank you, for coming into my life, for n-never giving up and making me see that life is beautiful, f-for awakening these feelings for you, because you accepted that I love you and that united us and even though this happened, I'm never going to take off our rings,I promised to love you and I don't want to stop loving you” he looked at his hand silently for Wait a minute, looking at his wedding ring, despite the years, he never took it off “I-thank you Queen Poppy, I thank you for entrusting my heart to you, for having a life with me, because with you I gave what I thought was dead ...and that as a product of our love...we created the most beautiful life that exists, our daughter, our princess, our Symphonie, because you were there with me, because you were present the day our sweet little Symphonie was born and she lived her first weeks with her mother and saw her with her mother...really...believe me Poppy,it still hurts, I still hurts to know that the life that we promised ourselves together could not be fulfilled, years have passed, but it hurts, it hurts me that you left me when all this just started and I feel bad, I feel guilty...I was useless because I could not protect you, not being able to prevent that from happening, believe me, that that image of you being aimed by millions of arrows will never leave my head, just remembering how I hugged you wrapped in blood, while I begged you not to leave and you were slowly leaving this world, i-it's something that still torments me” his tears blurred his eyes “and I know that Barb did not act in bad faith...I know that she is not responsible for any of this, I know that she did not expect that trolls of her kingdom would reveal themselves as she did years ago and they wanted to attack you again. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is too real. There is too much that time cannot erase… I should have fought for you, I should have been there to watch your back… your blood, my fault….”

The red-haired queen lowered her head with regret when she heard that last thing, it hurt her a lot to remember that, to remember that, due to her stupidity in the past, people from her kingdom were inspired to end pop themselves, Amety when seeing her was confused a lot and he did nothing but cling to her in a hug.

"I'm so tired of being here." Repressed by all my childhood fears, I may never have hurt you and didn't put a finger on you, never stab you, b-but I let you die, I hurt you...I allowed them to hurt you, I am your murderer...I was not a faithful subject to you...And I will never be” Branch looked down in pain and look at his hands “I-I'm a murderer... I-I know this doesn't have your f-forgiveness…” And he continued crying bitterly, hugging that stone again “When we are together, all suffer disappeared, if I fell into pieces, you would heal this pain I feel...but because of me, you are no longer here, When you cried, I wiped away all your tears, When you screamed, I would fight all your fears, I held your hand for all these years, but you still have all of me...I really miss you, Poppy, it is so hard to take care of our little Symphonie without you by my side, it was hard sometimes to wake up at dawn to attend to her cries and see that you were not there by my side, because it makes me realize that I was not dreaming and I really had been. I have tried so hard to tell myself that you are gone but your memories are still with me, I have been alone all along” he closes his eyes tightly while he sobbed, tears fell on those white roses, he did not mind feeling cold from that rain or even if I was getting wet, Branch just wanted to let go of all that pain “i-I told you I-I couldn't bear so much guilt if you left for me...I have b-broken my p-promise to protect you and love you above all...I never knew how to value you h-how you deserved, my love, I failed you. But I promise that I will make our daughter bloom as a beautiful princess and future queen, I promise you my queen” he finally raised his hurt gaze and observed the name of his beloved on that tombstone, he wiped his tears for the last time and sighed heavily “I'm not going to see again those pink eyes that I love and make me sigh, those smiles that made me happy with all my gray days, I will no longer be able to feel your lips or your caresses, I will no longer be able to wake up every morning with you in my arms, Poppy...my light has gone out with yours...My colors have gone with you and will never return...and I promise you that despite the fact that our love is a tragedy, I will never stop loving you, I will always remain faithful to you and fight for me and our little Symphonie, I know she doesn't remember you, she was very little when you left, but when she'll come to ask me about you, I'll tell you about how much you were for me. S-Since I was a child I always wanted you by my side, when I was young I adored you madly and now I will always love you...E-Even if you are no longer here with me, I don't care...I love you, Queen Poppy ... And I prefer o be called insane, that to leave this immense feeling for you”

That's where she felt a hand touch her wet shoulder and as she turned around, she saw that it was Trollex along with Barb, holding Amety in her arms, both looking at her sadly.

"I think it's better to go, your daughter asks for you." Trollex pointed out.

He swallowed weakly and immediately nodded, he rose from his place with difficulty while Barb only patted him back, but before leaving he looked at that stone for the last time.

"B-bye my love ... remember that I will love you always." He whispered bitterly and slowly walked with the couple to their bunker.

Upon arrival, he was greeted by his beloved 6-year-old daughter with a big hug, which obviously corresponded with gentle joy.

"How did you spend the evening, princess?" He asked and then kissed her forehead.

"Very good Daddy, although Amety is a very naughty baby who doesn't pay attention to me." Symphonie confessed letting go of a giggle "And you Daddy, where did you go?"

“...” he looked away towards the entrance of that bunker and sighed heavily “it was nothing, my love...I just went to see a loved one...very, very dear loved one, but it doesn't matter anymore, I arrived...how about we prepare dinner together, would you like that?”

"Yes!" Symphonie exclaimed with joy.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> welp,damn that was sad :,p
> 
> still i hope you guys liked it very much!


End file.
